Carmen Descant
|Mane = |Coat = |Voice = Pandora Rita Moreno Rb07vDcEv04 (as The Mare In Red) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Carmen Roni Philomela Descant (full name), Cari, Ms. Hypnotizer, Mare In Red |Relatives = Maya Descant (future daughter) |image1 = Carmen.png |image4 = Carmen EqG Form.jpg |image2 = Nerd Carmen Fixed.png |Cutie Mark = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = (as a unicorn) |Misc 2 Title = |Misc 2 Text = |image3 = Mare in Red.png |tab3title = Costume |caption3 = Carmen Descant as Mare In Red |caption4 = Carmen Descant's human counterpart |caption1 = Carmen Descant |caption2 = Carmen Descant as a unicorn filly |image2width = 150px|image4width = 110px}}Carmen Descant is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus and gains the ability to hypnotize due to the effects of the Hypno Potion. She is a high-ranking member of Lord Andros' army and one of Lord Andros' elite guards. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from series of the same name. Her color scheme is based on that of America's national flag. She shares Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design. Her alias "Mare In Red" is a reference to "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's infamous nicknames. History 'Background' Carmen Descant was bullied as a filly and called a "blank flank" by her classmates at her school, as she didn't possess a cutie mark. Soon after, Carmen started to sing emo songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd, Carmen earned her cutie mark. 'Finding the Hypno Potion' At one point, while visiting Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest when Zecora was away, Carmen discovered an unfinished magical potion called the Hypno Potion, which could grant the ability to hypnotize. Curious, Carmen drank the potion, but lost her unicorn horn as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, Carmen drank a random potion she found, but gained Pegasus wings instead. Afterward, Carmen left before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Joining Lord Andros' Some time later, Carmen was spotted testing her newfound hypnotic powers on some animals in the Everfree Forest by Lord Andros. After witnessing her ability to mind control, Andros offered her a chance to join his army. Believing that she could put her hypnosis to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Becoming the Mare In Red' After gaining an interest in stealing, Carmen decided to become a thief and started wearing a red and dark gray colored costume, resembling that of Mare Do Well and Radiance, calling herself the "Mare In Red". 'Present' While working as a member of Lord Andros' army, Carmen Descant will sometimes use hypnosis to brainwash other creatures and ponies into serving her boss. She will also travel to various places as the Mare In Red in order to steal valuable items and perform some entertainment for Andros and her fellow members with her talent in singing. Later, Carmen is eventually promoted into one of Lord Andros' elite guards. During the events of the season four finale, before Lord Andros' banishment to Tartarus by Lord Tirek, Carmen is given the command of his army until he returns. When Tirek and Discord shows up at the Everfree Castle, Carmen is among the members of Lord Andros' army attempting to stop them, but she ends up having her magic stolen. After Tirek's defeat, her magic is returned to her by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Personality Carmen Descant is shown to be cruel, arrogant, punctual, manipulative, and will do almost anything to get what she want. She rarely talks about her past and is described as "mysterious" by others. Carmen usually don't want others to know how she really is like, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She also has some sense for fashion. As Lord Andros' right-hand mare, Carmen will behave more like a leader to make a good impression of herself and the members in his army. Skills 'Magic' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen Descant gained the ability to put others into hypnotic trances and bring them under her control by projecting beams from her eyes onto them. As a unicorn, Carmen could perform magic. Later as a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds and capable of flight. 'Miscellaneous' *'Singing:' Carmen has a talent for singing, which she has maintained from her time as a filly. *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans. *'Tracking:' She is skilled in tracking others. *'Thievery:' Carmen is a skilled thief and will try various ways as the Mare In Red to steal things she is interested in. *'Leadership:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. *'Voice change:' Carmen is capable to imitate some pony's voice and change her own. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be overcome if the victim possesses a strong mind and through the use of protection spells. Carmen is unable to hypnotize those who are covering their eyes, preventing them from being affected by her hypnosis. Relationships 'Lord Andros After Lord Andros offered Carmen Descant a chance to join his cause, she decided to follow him and joined his army. Carmen is shown to be a loyal follower of Lord Andros and greatly respects him as her boss, and usually acts as his right-hand mare, but still does some stuff of her own interest. C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns As an elite member of Lord Andros' army, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of problems for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns as the Mare In Red. Princess Celestia Much like her boss, Carmen is shown to not like Princess Celestia and the other princesses. As the Mare In Red, Carmen will enjoy causing trouble for the royal guards in Canterlot. Claire At first, Carmen Descant was shown to despise Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire learns about Carmen's past and starts to befriend her. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire how to become a better flier. Maya Descant' Carmen and her daughter, Maya Descant, is shown to not get along well sometimes, due to Maya not being interested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually convinced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the Mare In Red under her mother's training. Quotes : "The ''Mare In Red is more than a mere tale! It is a living legacy!''" :— Carmen Descant Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP